User talk:Noddite
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Food page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:37, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I edited the trade routes section of the wiki, but the table I inserted is making the additional trade routes section come up beside it and for some reason everytim i try to change it, it reverts back, so do you think you could fix the additional trade routes section for me please? thanks. Claycat (talk) 02:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you mind helping me out for the Alkubra Walkthrough I am making. I feel the current Game walkthrough is a mess and is lacking alot of information so I intend to create a new one that is meant to give you a detailed guide of every single path you can take. It would be great if you can help out, especially if you taken different paths than I have. Alterio1 (talk) 03:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Combining costs for healers, vets, and repairs Been thinking about adding both the costs for veterinary clinics and repair shops as charts on the same page as healer. It will be more convenient to have all the health related costs on one page. One problem though is thinking of a good name to retitle it. Any thoughts of one? Alterio1 (talk) 07:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Naming it Heal Prices would probably be the closest thing to work since there's not exactly a universal term for it. I also wasn't sure if repair shops had a seperate cost for both vehicles and carts since I haven't used vehicles too frequently. Also, while we're still on the subject, we can also add a table that tells you if a town has each facility like so. Alterio1 (talk) 11:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) DLC Items I'd imagine that all the future DLCs will either be items or missions. For the missions, there should be a page to sort of say what's required to get it, a walkthrough, and the reward like for the unmade side-missions page. As for items, it can go in a existing weapon page. I'm still thinking about whether the DLC weapons, which will probably be unique and only have one of each in a single game, should be listed in the same way as normal weapons, have a seperate list, or all be put seperately into a '''Unique Items '''page. Alterio1 (talk) 00:06, December 3, 2014 (UTC) First DLC Avaliable The first DLC that used to be avaliable only to donators is now purchasable for $2.00. You can go to the page by going on the game > DLC > More DLC. https://gamesofhonor.com/dlcdescription.php?dlc=4 Alterio1 (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Need your support Hey, right now I'm applying for an adoption request for the wiki and I need the approval of the active contributors, which only consists of you and I. If you approve then I guess you can either say so on the adoption request (with a signature of course) or say so on my talk page since I'm not entirely how it works. Thanks. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Caravaneer_2_Wiki?t=20141208045006 Alterio1 (talk) 04:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Admin (sysop) Hey, I've just gotten the result for the adoption and I've receieved bureaucrat and admin rights. Wondering if you're interested in receiving admin since one person can only do so much and you're the most eligible person to become an admin. Give me a reply on my talk if you're interested or not. Alterio (talk) 02:59, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Gave you admin. Do whatever you feel is right. I'm sure you'll make all the right choices. Alterio (talk) 03:17, December 18, 2014 (UTC)